Valus Reaalsus
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Ao contrário do que se pensa, a vida de uma nação não é um conto de fadas.


**Valus Reaalsus **

****Hetalia, um pequenino projeto de um japonês que agora possui milhares de fãs espalhados pelo mundo. Você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido falar, isso se já não tiver lido ou assistido a adaptação em forma de animê.

Originalmente, é só uma sátira inocente e com nações antropomorfizadas. Você provavelmente já deve ter se deparado imaginando como seria divertido conhecer pelo menos um dos personagens, imaginou suas vozes ao ler as tirinhas, e até mesmo já deve ter visto alguém na rua que era simplesmente a cara de um deles.

Talvez você até tenha se perguntado como deveria ser a sensação de ser a representação de um país, de conhecer todos eles e se divertir todos os dias.

Mas você já parou para pensar em como é, de fato, a vida deles?

Primeiramente, eles tem a mesma aparência, o tempo inteiro. Um corpo que é belo e imortal, que permanece o tempo todo na mesma idade, seja o de um adulto, um adolescente, ou de uma criança. Não se sabe como se nasce um país em forma humana. Não se sabe como eles crescem. É literalmente da noite para o dia – em um você ainda parece que tem oito anos, e quando acorda de uma noite de sono já passou por toda uma puberdade, e provavelmente vai permanecer assim por séculos.

Séculos. Nações são imortais. Não importa o que você faça, eles ainda estão lá. Você pode queimá-los vivos, tentar fazer com que peguem algum tipo de câncer, enfim. Mas eles vão sobreviver, e mesmo que acabem tendo metade do corpo serrado ou algo assim, em uma questão de poucos dias ou semanas eles estarão completamente recuperados, belos e saudáveis.

Mas não se engane, eles ainda vão sentir dor. E a considerar que todos eles estão vivos por todo esse tempo, é óbvio que eles já sentiram essas sensações que eu descrevi, senão até mesmo piores. Dores inimagináveis, que levariam nós, meros mortais, a nos contorcer de agonia só de imaginar. Pois é, uma nação sabe como é isso.

Como você explicaria a beleza eterna de alguém na Idade Média? Bruxaria.

É, até mesmo ser duvidado de sua existência pelo seu próprio povo é algo maravilhoso, não é mesmo? Por esse motivo é que não vemos humanos comuns e que não sejam políticos interagindo com as nações pelos seus nomes normais. É para isso que estão os nomes humanos.

Alfred F. Jones. Arthur Kirkland. Eduard Von Bock. Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig. Esses nomes, e todos os que você conhece. Pseudônimos. Identidades falsas para que eles possam sair sem serem notados por outros que não sejam de sua prole.

E isso porque eles ainda precisariam se mudar periodicamente. Imagine ter um vizinho que nunca envelhece. Nações não tem uma casa fixa, são nômades. Fogem do reconhecimento público, pois sabem que se um dia – qualquer dia – o segredo for à tona, o caos estaria feito para o mundo.

Nações são entidades misteriosas e de aparência humana, sapientes e capazes de se misturar numa multidão e depois sumirem sem ninguém se dar conta.

Mais um motivo para o fato de que mal vemos humanos interagindo com nações, especialmente de forma romântica. Um dia o humano morrerá, e não há nada que possa ser feito. Isso sem falar em coisas como o peso emocional para ambos os lados, e o risco do segredo ser exposto demais. O romance entre um país e um humano sempre foi encarado como um tabu entre eles, e mesmo que alguns já tenham se arriscado a quebrá-lo, o resultado foi o mesmo: Peso emocional desnecessário.

Porque eles já tem o bastante. Eles já passaram fome e sede a ponto de praticamente definhar, mas sobreviveram. Já sofreram o abuso de um estupro, nem que fosse uma vez. Já traíram e foram traídos de todos os jeitos. Não podem confiar direito nem nos seus semelhantes, pois nem eles sabem como será a política de amanhã. Carregam as cicatrizes de guerras, queimaduras e até mesmo acidentes nucleares. Nunca poderão ter filhos, não importa o quanto se gostem.

E eles não podem se dar ao luxo de se deprimirem para sempre. Devem engolir tudo e seguir em frente com um sorriso no rosto. Eles são a história pura e viva, vagando por aí e escondida em todos os lugares.

Nações não tem o direito de reclamar de sua história ou do que seus políticos fazem. Nem ao menos a escolha de acabar com as suas próprias vidas lhe és dada, visto que seria apenas um ato medíocre que só resultaria em uma dor que curaria em dois ou três dias.

Eles estão ali, com seu choro e suas memórias que se fossem passadas para um humano normal, seria capaz de levar à insanidade devido aos abusos, violência, e sobrecarga de informações.

A vida de uma nação é bem mais terrível do que você imagina. E agora? Ainda gostaria de ser um deles?

**X**

**Só um midfuck básico pra vocês C: Baseado em diversos posts de fangirls no Tumblr e em gente falando sobre como adoraria ser um país de APH sem pensar nas consequências tensas que a imortalidade acabaria dando. Basicamente tudo isso aqui é um headcanon meu.**

**Fun Fact: O título significa "Dolorosa Realidade" em estoniano. Sou biased e digo mesmo -Q**

**Espero que tenha achado interessante! C:**


End file.
